


We're Taking on the World

by lexiwritesalot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Homesickness, I guess???, LOVEEEEEEE, M/M, Sick!Harry, Sickfic, comforting!louis, heheeheheheh, homesick!harry, they watch bambi, this got super out of hand in length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwritesalot/pseuds/lexiwritesalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a bit anxious and homesick before the start of the Where We Are tour. Louis is right there by his side, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Taking on the World

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two prompts, originally from my tumblr!!! Feedback is always appreciated. <3

After the X Factor shenanigans had ended and the boys decided to stay together, Harry’s homesickness problem had subsided a bit. He wasn’t nervous or as awkward around the boys anymore. They had all warmed up to each other, and were now the closest friends that he had ever had. And, of course, there was Louis. Louis made everything better, always. From the formation of the band, he was the comic relief no matter what, always knowing how to cheer the other boys up and help them out. He was so talented, too, and so calm but hyperactive at the same time but he knew how to bring Harry back to where he needed to be in any situation. Harry wondered how he was actually real, and how he got lucky enough to know him, love him, and have Louis love him back. It had to be fate. Had to be. Harry insisted on that notion and would not budge as long as he lived. If it weren’t for Louis, they boys wouldn’t be were they were now. He kept them together. He was their glue.

And once they started dating, not long after one of the X Factor Live Shows (when it happened, all of the bets around the X Factor house were paid because everyone knew they’d be together eventually, it was only a matter of time), they decided that no matter what happened, they wanted to move in together. Once all the bills were paid and the furniture was bought and ready, their little flat was Harry’s new home. And he couldn’t be happier. He was at a place with the love of his life, he knew Louis was the love of his life already, his sunshine and his light. He was doing what he loved with his best friends. He now had a place where he could wake up happily, next to an amazing boy, and he could pamper him and make him breakfast and fuck him into the mattress whenever they had downtime at home, and they could have movie marathons and do all the domestic things he dreamed about doing with a significant other as a young teen. When they were working, he was singing and meeting fans and doing everything he imagined in dreams, yes, but never in reality. It was amazing, and he couldn’t be happier. Sure, he go homesick very once in a while. He’d cry at the beginning of the X Factor tour, because he was tired and scared of the crowds again, but he had Louis by his side, who would pull him aside and rub his back and kiss his cheek, reassuring him that they were there for him, and he was right there by his side supporting him no matter what, and he deserved all of this. And Harry never let it show on stage. He always stayed confident. The only people who truly knew how his nerves and homesickness got were the boys, Louis especially. Louis knew every little thing about Harry, and he loved all of them, and he would forever.

When the Up All Night tour came around, another wave of homesickness hit Harry. He realized what it would be like having to be away from home for so long this time, and he was downright terrified. Plus, adding that in with the obvious nerves of just performing on stage, he often had some terrible days at the beginning. When the days got really bad, as well, besides the crying and the nervousness and the sadness, he’d also often get headaches and feel extremely nauseous, causing his stomach to act up. He’d often throw up too, and it made everything so much worse. And his Louis hated seeing him like that, his poor boy who did so much for the public and tried so hard, feeling so vulnerable and terrible when the lights went down. He tried his best to make it better for his poor baby. He would snuggle him to his heart’s content to make him feel a bit more at home, and he would interact with him on stage practically nonstop, just to act as some comfort. And it really helped. By the ninth or the tenth show, Harry’s nervousness had washed away almost completely and he was full on excited to perform for all of the amazing fans. He owed a lot of that to Louis, and he knew. Louis knew too. The tour went on happily, and every night at the end Louis would reassure him on how amazing he had done and how he had hit every note perfectly (even if he hadn’t). And Harry would do the same, kissing his face and falling asleep by his side.

The Take Me Home Tour was a bit larger, of course, but Harry was used to being on tour by now. He had only gotten homesick a couple of times in the middle of the tour, because he hadn’t seen Anne, Robin, or Gemma in what felt like forever. But he would Skype and text them, and he was obviously extremely busy and occupied, and that was the best thing for his homesickness. As long as he was doing things, he’d be fine. Louis knew this too, so if he was looking nervous or down, he’d pull him aside and kiss him senseless while no one was looking, or would reassure him with a nudge and a nod, or just tell him jokes to keep him happy. Louis was upset and frustrated because it was harder to openly comfort Harry now because of management and their dumbs rules, but he did it in little ways, when no one was looking. Louis really was the best.

But when it came time for the Where We Are Tour, everyone was seemingly concerned. All of the boys were nervous for being away from home for so long and performing for so many people, but none so much as Harry. Louis tried to mask his fears because he didn’t want to worry his boyfriend. The other problem was that Harry had been so busy in LA and doing publicity and working with the band so much that he had actually not seen his family in months, and now he wouldn’t be seeing them for so many more months, because schedules for both of them just didn’t allow it. His anxiety about performing for so many thousands more people was eating him away too, but he was stoic and tried not so show it. All of the boys actually though he was okay. He only ever really opened up to Louis completely.

At the final tour meeting the day before they had to fly to their first venue, the managers really laid down the law for the last time. They explained the number of people that would be there, how they were supposed to act (“Harry and Louis, you can’t interact on stage as much”) and their final setlist. And Harry’s mind started racing. He started sweating and shifting his eyes all around the room, nervous as hell. His mind was working faster than ever and he couldn’t keep up. He couldn’t be away from home for this long. He couldn’t be way from his family. He couldn’t be away from his and Louis’ flat. This couldn’t happen. He felt so alone-

And then there was a hand squeezing his thigh and a thumb rubbing it reassuringly under the table. He blinked himself back into the scene and looked to his left at Louis, who was looking at him worriedly. “You okay?” he mumbled curiously, a slight pout of worry on his lips.

Harry shook his head and sighed. “I don’t…I don’t know,” he whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. Louis frowned and bumped their knees together, trying to comfort him in any way he could right now. Then, a voice barked at them, “Boys! Are you listening?” Harry couldn’t bring himself to speak throughout his anxiety attack, so Louis nodded. “Sorry, mate, yeah.” And then he looked down at his phone.

A minute later, Harry’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He had a text from Louis. “Let’s just get through this meeting love, we’ll have a cuppa and a nice long talk once we get home, okay? x” Harry looked back at him and smiled slightly. Louis winked at him and Harry typed out a reply. “Sounds lovely. I love you xx” When Louis’ phone vibrated, he sighed in relief and smiled fondly.

The meeting lasted forever and everyone stopped listening after a while, they had heard this stuff multiple times on multiple occasions, and hearing it all together was quite overwhelming. The meeting location was in walking distance from Harry and Louis’ house, so the rest of the boys walked them there and then went in the car to their own homes after. Louis unlocked the door and took off his shoes. “D’you want to get into bed? I’ll bring you your tea,” he asked Harry. Harry nodded. “Thank you,” he said weakly.

He went into their room and changed into sweats and a comfortable sweater and got under the covers, burrowing there and shutting his eyes for a moment. They hadn’t even left anywhere yet, they were still at home, but he was already getting the beginning pinches of a headache behind his eyes, and he knew it would only get worse starting tomorrow. The first and second days were always the worst. He didn’t know he’d dozed off, but soon he felt his fringe being pushed back and a hand trying to smooth out the worry lines in his forehead. “You awake babe?” Louis asked, a steaming cup of tea in his hands. “Made you tea,” he murmured.

Harry’s eyes opened slowly and he sat up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he said with a large yawn. Louis smiled. “It’s okay. Now shove over.” Harry shifted and took the tea, and Louis sat down Indian Style on the bed, facing him with wide eyes. “How are you feeling?” he asked nervously.

“Honestly, overwhelmed,” Harry said with a sigh, taking a sip of his tea. “What about you?” he asked curiously. Louis chuckled. “Don’t worry about me Hazza, I’m okay.” (He didn’t care if that was a lie, sure he was nervous as hell, but Harry didn’t need to know that. This was about making sure his boyfriend was going to be okay.) Harry looked down and blushed. He felt like his nerves were petty. “It’s okay,” he mumbled.

Louis inhaled and grabbed his boyfriend’s chin with his free hand. “Harry, babe, look at me.” Harry complied with wide eyes. “You are going to be completely fine. And you will not be alone at any time. You’re going to have all of us lads. You’re going to have me. I will make it my goal to make sure you’re happy and feeling okay all the time. No matter what. Just come to me, okay, dear? Can you promise me?” Harry nodded with a slight smile. “And all those people. However nervous any of us may be? They’re here for us, Harry. All these thousands of people are here because they love you, babe. They love you and your voice and your heart. We all do. And I love you even more than that. D’ya know how much love that is? S’alot of love. More love than the world, honest. And you’ll have your phone as always, whenever you’re free you’ve got your mum and Gems, and even though I can’t love you as much in public, you’ve got me supporting you in my heart every single minute. At the end of the day, I’ll always fall asleep next to you and kiss you goodnight.” he finished breathlessly, and Harry looked at him with exploding eyes full of fondness, tears, and love. He set his tea down and threw himself at Louis, pushing him onto the bed and kissing his face dozens of times. “I love you so much, thank you so much,” he whispered into Louis’ tanned skin, sucking a love bite into his neck. Louis grinned. “There’s the Hazza I know,” he chuckled.

They kissed for a while and then laid there snuggled together in their lovely bed for the last time in a while. “M’gonna miss this soft bed,” Harry mused. Louis nodded in agreement. “But it’ll be waiting for us once we get home,” he whispered, kissing Harry’s shoulder. “We should get some sleep. Got an early flight to catch.” Harry nodded and pulled Louis in for a goodnight kiss. “I love you.” “I love you too,” Louis answered, kissing his nose and closing his eyes. God, he really hoped Harry would be alright.

The next morning, Harry woke up at the crack on dawn to a cold, empty bed. He had a new blanket on top of him though, so he smiled and assumed Louis had put it on top of him when he work up. He was in a surprisingly good mood too, despite the fact that they were leaving for their venue today and had to be at the airport in an hour. Even through his nerves, he really was extremely excited for this tour and the amount of people he was performing for. He went to the bathroom and took a short shower and got dressed, making sure all of his luggage was in order. Soon, he felt Louis wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing his back. “Good morning, sunshine,” Harry said with a smile.

“How’s your head?” Louis asked in a raspy voice. “S’okay,” he said. “I’m feeling good.” he turned around and rubbed his nose with Louis, to which Louis laughed. “Such a dork,” he muttered with a grin. Harry giggled and rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Why do flights have to be so early?” he whined. “I dunno babe, why don’t we ask the pilot later,” Louis replied. Harry smacked his nose. “Car’s gonna be here any minute and I didn’t have to chance to make you breakfast on our last day at home,” Harry said with a pout.

“Yeah, sleepyhead,” Louis replied. He pretended to be really sad for a moment and then laughed and kissed Harry again. “It’s okay. We’ll eat at the airport and I’ll pretend you made it, even though it won’t be nearly as delicious.” “Why are you so cheesy?” Harry asked with a blush. “You’re literally made of cheese.”

“And you’re literally made of dork particles,” Louis retorted, grabbing his hand. “Now come on, help me grab our luggage, car’s coming in ten.” They loaded the luggage and rode to the airport with the other boys who were tired and jittery and full of excited and nervous energy. Paul was glad they had a private plane, because these boys needed as much space as they could get because of all of their energy. They would’ve driven the other passengers absolutely bonkers. Harry did end up buying Louis a coffee and a breakfast sandwich at Dunkin Donuts, which he took appreciatively. Harry didn’t eat anything because his stomach was beginning to tighten from nerves once again. He had already been feeling a bit homesick and missing his mum for a couple weeks anyway, he hadn’t seen her in months after all, and then tour nerves and missing his and Louis’ home added to it. He tried to let it out of his mind though, and opted to play with Louis’ fingers, admiring their daintiness as Louis talked to Zayn about where he was most excited to travel on tour. Louis squeezed Harry’s hand and grabbed his carry on bag in the seat next to him at the gate before they boarded the plane. “Guess what I brought,” he whispered to Harry.

Harry looked at him with confusion, and Louis reached into the bag and pulled out their old “His and Hers” blankets from three years ago. “Oh Louis, you didn’t!” Harry squealed, grinning fondly.

“Thought we’d need something to keep us warm on the plane,” Louis said with a smile. “Plus I thought it’d remind you of home,” he said, lowering his voice. Harry nuzzled his face into Lou’s shoulder, giggling.

The boys finally boarded the plane and got situated in their seats, Louis and Harry choosing the two in the back by a large window. Louis pulled out his phone and sneakily placed an earbud into Harry’s ear, and chose the playlist “TOUR MOTIVATION”, full of fast songs that both boys knew. After the flight attendants gave their speeches, they were ready for takeoff. Louis and Harry, no matter how many flights they had been on together, always held each other’s hand as they lifted off in a plane. Harry squeezed Louis’ fingers, realizing at this point the boys and Louis were going to be the only home he would have for a pretty long time. And that really scared him, and made his stomach churn, but he loved the boys so much and he could do this. He hoped.

They joked, laughed, and rocked out to that playlist for a while, but when it started it’s next loop Harry took Lou’s phone and changed the playlist to the one titles “H&L<3”, full of slow songs that just described their love perfectly, however cheesy it may be. Louis kept him occupied, and they worked on harmonies with the other boys for a while, but eventually the slow music slowed Louis’ brain down and his head began to slip down onto Harry’s shoulder, resting there as he lifted his legs and snuggled closer. Harry got the blankets out and placed the pink one on Louis’ frame. “You get to be the girl today,” he mumbled with a chuckle. Louis only grunted in response, choosing to bury his nose in Harry’s collarbone. Once they were situated with the blankets, Harry closed his eyes as well and wrapped an arm around Louis to pull him closer. Soon enough, the music and hearing Louis’ steady breathing and small snores put him to sleep.

He woke up to an insistent poking at his cheek. “Harry, love, Harryyyy,” he heard a high-pitched whine that seemed to get closer as he opened his eyes. “We’ve landed,” Louis said with a smile. Honestly, while he was asleep, Harry had forgotten where he was. So when he woke up on the plane, he was genuinely confused. And that’s when it hit him again, the realization that he wasn’t going to be at home for months. The lump in his throat and the tightness in his chest came back, and he whimpered sleepily. He didn’t want do this. He did, but he felt like he couldn’t.

Louis looked at him again, this time with concern. “Babe? We have to get up, come on.” Harry nodded and stood up on shaky legs. “That’s my boy,” Louis said with a smile, kissing his forehead. “You really clonked out on us, love. We were gonna have a sharing circle and talk about our secrets once I woke up, us lads, but you wouldn’t wake.” Harry smiled weakly. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Louis grabbed his hand and led him out of the plane, luggage in his other hand. They arrived at their hotel in record time, avoiding the throngs of fans that were already there for the boys. They were given their schedules and sent off to their rooms to get some rest, after all they and a huge show tomorrow! Louis set his luggage on the floor, not caring where it went, whereas Harry set it in a neat corner of the room, collapsing onto the bed.

“I am absolutely exhausted,” he muttered, muffled by the comforter. Louis walked over and rubbed his back soothingly. “You’re okay love. You can get some rest. Harry got into a lying position on his back and closed his eyes. “Cuddle with me,” he mumbled softly, already falling asleep again.

“Soon,” Louis promised. “I have to get some things downstairs in the lobby first, I’ll be back soon, okay?” when he got no response, he looked over at Harry, who was already fast asleep, the bastard. Louis chuckled and walked over to feel his forehead. It was slightly warmer than usual and Louis sighed because he knew his Harry was already feeling a bit off because of the new environment.

He tiptoed out of the room, going down to the lobby to retrieve some food and other necessary items for the lads. He also, on a whim, decided to go out quickly and buy some antacids and medicines in case Harry began to feel unwell, as he knew he would if the homesickness kicked in more. He also decided, with a sly smile, to pick up some condoms, for when Harry was feeling better, maybe after one of their shows. With a cheeky gin, he left the store and walked back to the hotel, relieved that there were no fans to stop him on the way.

He lugged his bags of things up to their floor and jogged his way to his and Harry’s room. When he opened the door, he expiated to see a sleepy lump of Harry sprawled beneath the comforter, curled up like he always was when he sleeps alone, cuddling with a pillow in his arms. Unfortunately, that’s not what he was welcomed back to. Instead, his ears reacted before his eyes and he heard soft whimpers and retches coming from the bathroom. Louis frowned. He knew exactly what was happening. He rushed as fast he could to the bathroom across the hotel room and opened the door.

When he did, he saw Harry leaning over the toilet with tears flowing from his eyes. Louis sighed and ran fingers through his own hair before squatting down and placing a reassuring hand on Harry’s back. Harry shot up from his leaning position and whipped his head around to look at Louis, groaning because of the sharp pain in his head. “Lou!” he exclaimed weakly, leaning over and collapsing, his head hitting Louis’ chest. Louis tutted and stroked the back of his neck, kissing his hair.

“Harry, love, talk to me.” Harry whined. “I woke up and you weren’t there. And then I got to thinking again how we’re not going to be home for like, 6 months again, which is okay because I’m so happy to be performing and all, and I’m so happy to be with you and the rest of the lads, babe, but I haven’t seen my mum in so long, it’ll almost be a year since I’ve seen her when I see her again, and I really miss her and the family and I’m gonna miss everything about home, and it’s so busy, and I don’t feel good, Lou, I don’t…” he was rambling, but he trailed off and leaned over the toilet again.

Louis knew Harry’s mind was working too fast for him to keep up right now, and he barely had any clue what he was saying. He felt extremely guilty for leaving when Harry was asleep and making him wake up alone. But what Louis needed to do was comfort him and get him into bed. He was really worried though, because Harry seemed extremely unwell, even more so than usual when he got like this. “Come on, love, I know, I know,” he murmured, rubbing Harry’s back as tears flowed openly from Harry’s eyes. “I got you some medicine while I was out, dear. Can we get you back into bed? Are you okay to do that?”

Harry nodded and tried to stand up. “Hush love, I’ve got you,” Louis said with a small, forced smile, feeling terrible for his poor love. He wrapped his arms around the larger boy’s shoulders and guided him into the bed, laying him down, propped up on all of the pillows except one for himself. Harry burrowed himself under the covers once again and shut his eyes.

“Head’s pounding, Lou,” he whined. Louis nodded. “I’ll get you some water and medicine, babe,” he replied. Harry coughed. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Louis grabbed the supplies and brought them to the bedside table. He eased Harry up and handed him his water and a strong pill. Harry took his graciously and nodded in gratitude. The pills often had strange side effects and made Harry first drowsy and then loopy very quickly. “You should sleep some more, babe. We need to you really well rested for tomorrow, and I want you getting better, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry replied. “But you need to sleep too,” he pointed out caringly.

Louis nodded. “I know, and I will soon, baby. Just need to make quick phone call, and then I’ll be back in.” Harry nodded and shut his eyes. “Don’t take forever,” he whined, holding his stomach as he laid down. About five minutes alter, Louis looked and he was breathing more evenly than before, which was a miracle because of how unwell he was. Louis took one last look at him and then check the time zone app he had on his phone. Looking at the England time zone, he decided now was a good time to call Anne. He was extremely worried about Harry, but he knew Harry’s mum would know exactly what to do in this extreme situation.

He dialed and begged for her to pick up, and she did on the second ring. “Hello, my lovely future son in law!” she exclaimed cheerfully. That’s what she always said when Louis called her.

“Hello, my future mother in law,” he replied with a grin. He loved the Styles family.

“Did you get in okay?” Anne asked hopefully. “Yes, we did, the flight was great. We slept through most of it,” he replied. “The reason I was calling, however, is because of your lovely and amazing son, however. I’m afraid he’s feeling a bit homesick again.” Louis could hear Anne sigh on the other line.

“Oh dear,” she said sadly. “How is he feeling?” “That’s the thing,” Louis said. “His sickness is really bad this time, and I don’t know what to do. That’s what I was calling. He’s crying and his brain’s doing that racing thin it always does, and he was throwing up. Said his head was pounding too. And I’m so worried, Anne, I’m—“

“Louis, love, calm down, please, it’ll be okay, dear,” Anne said reassuringly. “I’m guessing he’s asleep right now?” Louis responded with a yes. “I’ll call him tomorrow morning, if you have time, and I’ll be in touch with him as much as we can the next few days, too. But just do some thing with him that would remind him of your time at home. Maybe order in tonight, you know how much he loves Chinese. And watch a movie with him. Cuddle up to him and watch “Bambi” or something.” Louis grinned. “That I can do,” he said with a chuckle.

“Thanks so much, Anne. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lou!” she said, making kiss noises through the phone. “Now make sure you get some rest, too, okay?” Louis nodded. “Goodnight!”

Louis walked back into the room and saw Harry was sitting up, looking around the room curiously. Louis frowned. “Hazza, why are you up?” he asked quietly.

Harry shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep without you, Lou, I wanna cuddle.”

Louis smiled fondly. “Sounds okay to me,” he said with a laugh. “How are you feeling?”

Harry shrugged again. “A bit better, I suppose. Head still hurts though,” he said drowsily. Louis smiled again, knowing the loopiness from the meds would kick in soon. Harry made grabby hands at Louis, begging him to get onto the bed. Louis complied and kissed Harry’s neck as he got situated. “Hey Harry,” he said slyly.

“Yes, Boobear?” Harry asked with confusion.

“Wanna watch Bambi?” he asked with a wink. Harry’s eyes lit up and he smiled for the first time today, it seemed. “Can we please?” he asked with another grin.

Louis nodded. “Let’s do it. I’m gonna cry though.”

Harry nodded. “You always do. I’ll cuddle you though.”

And Louis did cry. Harry was right, he always did. It was just such a sad and beautiful movie, and it got him every time. Harry usually cried too, but Louis was always first. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ stomach, stroking his tummy and kissing his hair to comfort him. About a half an hour later, Louis and Harry changed positions so Harry was nuzzling into Louis’ neck and giggling. The medicine was definitely kicking in again.

Louis stroked Harry’s hair and sighed happily. “You should get a haircut,” he mused jokingly. He always said this to Harry, not really meaning it, which both of the boys knew, so it was okay. Harry shook his head vigorously.

“Nope,” he said indignantly. “M’gonna grow it out forever and ever, and then m’gonna be Rapunzel and you’re gonna climb up it to my tower full of cats and soft beds and food and we’re going to live there forever where no one can find us, no paps or anything. The boys can come up once in a while, though, oh, and our mums…” he trailed off, his eyes drooping.

“Of course, baby,” Louis agreed seriously. “We’ll get right on that after we’re married.” Harry’s eyes widened. “You’re right,” he said, shocked. “M’gonna marry you.” Louis’ heart surged right there. He kissed Harry’s curls and whispered a heartfelt “I love you.” Harry nodded and nuzzled closer with an “I love you too.”

They slept for about eight hours that night, and when Louis woke up he was alone but he could hear the shower running. He smiled and sat up, looking around. His eyes fell on one thing first off; Harry’s journal. It was wide open. Harry’s journal was private, but Louis had read through it before when it was open and Harry hadn’t protested, saying if anyone else could read it, it was him. His journal was full of his thoughts, feelings, lyrics, jokes, and funny drawings that made him feel better when he was down. Louis decided to look at the open page quickly before Harry got out of the shower. He began to read.

Dear Journal,

Well, today is the first day of the band’s “Where We Are” stadium tour. Last night was terrible for me, I felt incredibly homesick and sick and sad. It was awful. I jut wanted to sleep forever. I could’ve too. But then there was Louis. Louis pulled me up and made me feel better, as he always does. I love him so much, and I’m never lying when I say I want to marry him someday. I’m completely serious. He’s amazing, he’s the light of my life, and I don’t deserve him, but still, he stays. He made me excited to perform again. And now, with him, Zayn, Niall, and Liam by my side, I’m ready to take on the world for the next six months. Cowabunga!

Louis rolled his eyes because of the fact that his dork of a boyfriend actually fucking said cowabunga. But then he realized his eyes were full of tears, happy ones, lovely one. He loved this boy so mud, and he really would do anything for him. And he was gonna marry him someday, he promised himself that. And mate Harry would get homesick again, and his body would react in the wrong way, but Louis would always be right by his side, watching movies and cuddling him forever. He was sure of that. They were ready.


End file.
